


【影日/排O无料】夏日的蝉

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: 2020.8.8排0无料发生在5年后的未来的故事
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 24





	【影日/排O无料】夏日的蝉

当巴士在那家电器店前停下时，日向一下子就有了回到雪之丘的实感。  
只是电器店的大门紧闭，似乎已经不再营业了。蓝色的招牌和门口的自动贩卖机明显变得比记忆中更陈旧，原本摆在门口的大电视机也被收进了店内的橱窗里。  
灰色的屏幕中映出了自己的身影。  
在这里看到宇内前辈的比赛，一晃眼已是17年前的事了。  
日向理了理背包，往家的方向走去。

“乌野高中毕业”，“比你小3岁”，“打过排球”。  
刚回到家坐下，母亲就把一张照片摆到了他的面前。  
职业选手的盂兰盆假期并不长，还常常会撞上赛事，所以这个时期日向没怎么回家过。“至少给我回来见一面！”这次回来，还是因为母亲下了最后通牒。  
“已经和人家约好时间了，今天11点，在乌野车站，你别让女孩子等哦！”  
“啊？今天？我才刚到家就？”  
“反正你也没事吧？”母亲双手插着腰，充满了趁热打铁的气势。  
“是……”  
本来他就是为了这件事才被叫回来的。  
“翔阳，”母亲放低了声调，“你总算回国安定下来了，差不多可以考虑这个问题了吧？”  
“嗯，知道了，我去。”

等日向到的时候女孩已经早早地等在了那里。  
简单地寒暄、自我介绍，日向还是第一次面对这种场合，不习惯让他有些手足无措。  
“初三的时候，当时在乌野念书的哥哥带我去看了排球部的比赛，那时日向前辈已经高三了。去了乌野后我也进了排球部……虽然打得不怎么样。”女孩不好意思地笑了一下，细长的凤眼弯了起来，“不过现在也有在看日向前辈的比赛。”  
“因为憧憬日向选手而开始打排球”，最开始有人这么对他说也是高三的时候。他轻飘飘地跑去向影山炫耀，却被影山打了一下。高中的时候，日向一直宣称自己是全乌野最了解影山的人，但有时候还是搞不太懂影山，特别是对自己暴力相向的时候。  
不过即使是现在，每每被这么说时还是很高兴，一下子气氛比起相亲更像是赛后的握手环节，让他感到自在了许多。  
相亲一般要干什么？日向也不知道。  
他问女孩有没有想去的地方，但两个都不太回来的人也都不知道去哪里好，最后决定回高中看一看。  
因为女孩说自己进乌野的时候日向已经毕业了。  
乌野高中离他们见面的车站并不远，沿着岛田超市后面的坡道一直往上走就能看到坂之下商店，而这条长长的坡道则是乌野几乎所有运动部的长跑路线，光是走在这条路上身体就自然地想跑起来了。  
路上的风景和他高中时没什么变化，一样的树荫，一样的高台，坡道下是一样的田埂。当时他们每天都要跑过这条路，每天跑在最前面的总是他和影山两个人。高一的时候不小心一路跑到了白鸟泽，还顺势挑衅了牛若。  
“没想到日向前辈和影山前辈还对牛岛选手做过这种事。”女孩听了笑得很开心。  
走到坂之下的时候日向小心翼翼地探头进去看，但是没看到乌养教练。  
“系心？又去东京远征啦。”看店的阿姨说。  
虽然有些遗憾，但是不会被教练八卦也好。他买了两支棒冰退了出来，一边分给女孩一支，一边开始吹嘘自己曾经赢了影山多少个肉包子。  
还有两个人分一支碎碎冰。不过他没说出来。  
“日向前辈一直在说影山前辈的事呢，你们果然从高中起就感情很好啊！”  
边咬着棒冰往坡道上走，女孩这么对他说。  
他想了想要怎样解释这种关系好。因为是搭档？因为排球打得多？如果当年同队的是别人，比如侑前辈，会这样地关系好吗？他想了想，觉得不会那样。  
“高中的时候几乎每天都在打排球嘛。打球就肯定一直是和那家伙一起了。真的，看他的脸比看教科书还多。”  
“我，不怎么爱念书啦。”日向挠挠头，不好意思地笑了。  
而且初中第一次上场比赛就碰到了影山的学校，输得一塌糊涂。从那天起影山就成了他最想打败的人。  
“啊，日向前辈在采访里说过！”  
自己有说过吗？记不太清了。  
“去年奥运会之后的。”  
日向想了起来，去年的巴黎奥运会之后他们被排满了专访，还上了好多电视。距离现在正好一年。  
“从那时起，在我心里这个人的存在就没消失过。就算我们不在乌野碰到也一样。”  
看着远处反射着正午阳光的车棚，日向对女孩说。  
沿着坂之下商店前的坡道向上，靠近校门的一块平地是乌野高中的停车场。放自行车的车棚似乎刚刚重新粉刷过，白得耀眼。  
从这里开始一直到部室门口，只要看到了对方就会变成一场赛跑。  
“每天都是吗？”女孩吃惊地问。  
几乎每天吧，日向想了想，因为去晨练的时间是一样的。  
“现在也每天都在比无聊的东西哦。”  
“不愧是世界的奇迹组合，真的感情很好！”   
大概，和你想的感情好不太一样吧。日向在心里苦笑了一下。  
走过停车场，就是学校的正门了，不过因为正是暑假，学校大门紧闭，看上去是进不去了。  
日向往校内张望了一下，觉得有些遗憾，他也很想回学校看看的。好在乌野高中是依山而建，就算进不去，沿着坡道往上走也能看到体育馆和部室，甚至合宿用的宿舍。  
看上去都没变。  
经过翻修、重新粉刷，然后又在春去秋来中变旧，变回他记忆中的样子。一致到仿佛能看到自己年少时的身影。  
被队长关在门外，每天早上的赛跑，晨练后在楼梯上吃的饭团，在部活后打雪仗挨骂，暑假里争抢同一片西瓜。  
就在这个部室的楼梯下，影山问他是不是世界也会一起去。

回到家的时候刚过了中午，一边在母亲“怎么样怎么样”的追问下走上楼梯。  
“好女孩。”  
“然后呢？”  
日向没有回答，只是默默地回到自己房间关上了门。  
嗯，好女孩，可爱、率直、温柔、善解人意，小小的个子，只是站在一起，就能闻到香香的味道，而且还喜欢排球。  
理想的女友，蕴含着母亲所期望的自己的未来。所谓的平凡的幸福？小学初中的时候，如果被问到想要结婚的对象，说出的答案大概就是这样的女孩。  
……比那个别扭、凶暴、迟钝、还比自己高大的家伙好多了。  
虽然喜欢排球这点，肯定赢不了。  
雪之丘的夏天很短，加上高中毕业后日向就很少回家，所以他的房间至今没装空调。经过一个正午的暴晒后，已然热得像室外一样。  
他打开电扇，在相对凉快一些的榻榻米上躺了下来。  
“从第一次站上赛场起，这个人的存在就没消失过。”  
想起了自己刚才和女孩说的话。  
确实，从相遇的那一天起，“影山”这个存在就从未从他的心里消失过。  
可能自那时起他的一切就被看透了，不管是现在，还是成为最强的诱饵，还是要去世界的顶点。有时候甚至在想那个时候影山有想得这么远吗？他还没问过这个问题。  
他们的人生交叠的部分已经很长，即使从世界的这一头走到那一头，交叠的部分也没有变过。结果一路狂奔，不知不觉间已经到了可以给这份交叠一个交代的年龄。  
日向懊悔地闭上了眼睛。  
“我都在干什么啊……”  
窗外的蝉不知疲倦地叫着，脑子里出现了影山说着“随便你”后离开的背影。

年少的时候夏天的午后好像总是特别长，长到仿佛永远看不到日落的风景。  
那个同样炎热的午后，他也是像这样躺在这个房间的榻榻米上看着天花板和窗外树冠上反射的阳光。母亲带着妹妹出门了，父亲不到夜里不会回来，难得的家里只有他一个人。  
然后就像这个年纪的少年总会在暑假犯下的一般。可能一生都无法忘记，也可能很快就被重重叠叠的记忆覆盖然后湮灭，只知道心跳得比初次登上赛场还快，伸出的手指也在颤抖，颤抖着触摸到明明在高温中却冰凉的皮肤。  
“影山同学在紧张吗？”他这么问道。  
“嗯，大概比全国决赛还紧张。”  
“我也是。”  
最开始总是那么青涩、拙劣、小心翼翼，就像他们曾在体育馆的仓库里偷偷拥抱、在练习结束后无人的部室里接吻。鼻尖蹭到的微微的汗味，手掌中触到的发丝的柔软，和自己拥抱着的饱经锻炼的肩膀和手臂，也变得和平时的打闹有了不同的颜色。  
心脏快要跳出胸口，呼吸也变得急促。他的房间没有空调，T恤和短裤带来的晒痕就这样被暴露在热度上升的空气之中。  
窗外的阳光是那么刺眼，他感到自己拥有的所有羞耻感都被那双锐利的眼睛捕获了。  
日向闭上了眼睛。  
影山手指的动作带来了从未体验过的异样感，好像连感官也被房间里的温度放大了，一边却分心地想着正是这双手指能打出那么精妙的托球。干涩的痛楚在身体内扩张，渐渐地又被未知的快乐所代替。身体的控制权被剥夺，恐惧和向往混合着敲打着自己的神经，直到被欢愉冲昏了头脑。  
每一次呼吸都带上了呜咽的声音，陌生得像是他人。  
不自觉间用双手挡住了脸，害怕着这种连自己都不知道的自己。  
“相信我。”  
双手被抓住，影山的声音和呼吸一起传到耳边，却像是在说“你是逃不掉的”。  
明明自己也没什么自信，明明自己也紧张得要死。  
他在内心反驳着，却被这句话放松了因陌生的刺激而紧绷的肌肉。生造出来的空虚又被别的热量填满，让他快要无法呼吸，落入舌尖的咸味不知道是汗水还是无意识中流出的眼泪。  
身下的榻榻米被太阳蒸发出了蔺草的味道。  
汗水划过影山的脖子，低落到身上，和胸口他的汗水化在一起。  
明明特意关上了窗，却依旧听得到隐约的蝉鸣。  
脚边的电风扇在呼啦啦地吹，麦茶里的冰块融化又下沉，发出破裂的声音。  
顺着身体传来的，是影山的脉搏和心跳，还有血管里血液流过的颤动。边界变得模糊，自我像是快要消失，精神也被另一个人侵入，在这个炎夏的密室里，被名为“影山”的存在所禁锢，无处可逃。  
好热。  
背后皮肤与皮肤碰触在一起的黏腻感觉，他以为自己会就这么融化掉。

本以为早就消退的记忆在这个房间里苏醒，仿佛交错了时空。  
日向微微地眯开眼睛，视野中的景象没有变，一样的天花板，太阳似乎变低了一些，窗外高大的树冠还在阳光中微微摇曳。  
身下榻榻米坚硬而温热的触感也没有变。  
这个久违了的没有空调的房间里，蔺草的味道和皮肤微热的触感唤起了身体的记忆，那种感觉模糊但是让人万分怀念，甚至恍惚了他的时间。从睡梦中醒来的瞬间，他想过自己是不是依然只是一个高中生，这些年所有的积累是不是只是午后的一个长梦。  
电风扇吹出来的风比体温还要高，一阵阵温热的空气抚过皮肤。  
他伸手摸了摸自己的脸，觉得有些发烫。  
手心的老茧按在脸上，还有经过锻炼的有力的手指，以及被热风唤醒了的每一个细胞都在说你已经不是年少的你，很快让他打消了刚才那个可笑的想法。  
即使很多东西从高中起就没有变过，即使很多东西他从未在意过，但现在他已经是一个大人了。  
日向早已在心里做出了决定。  
他睁开半闭的眼睛，舒展身体准备伸个懒腰后起床，伸出去的左手却撞上了什么东西。  
如果是自己家，这没什么大惊小怪的。但这里是他老家的房间，榻榻米上除了靠墙竖着的矮桌外不应该有别的东西。而且，手背上传来的触感显然是人的体温，而唯一有可能跑来这里睡觉的妹妹也并不在家。  
直觉也告诉他这绝不会是女孩子的身体。  
日向“哇”地叫出了声，唰地坐了起来往后挪了三挪。  
眼中映出的是熟悉的身影，刚才还在梦里出现过的，他思考的问题的主角，各种原因混合起来让日向心虚得心脏漏跳了一拍，连忙又往后挪了三挪。而这个不速之客大概是被他的声音吵醒了，正一脸难受地捂着额头。  
“你为什么在这里？！”  
影山也坐起身来，摸着睡翘起来的头发，一脸的不悦。  
“啊？盂兰盆休假我也要回来的啊。”   
“不是，你为什么在我家？你怎么进来的？？”记得母亲说过下午要出去，这个人，非法入侵？？  
“来的时候正好碰到阿姨要出门，就让我自己上来了。”  
完美地无视了前一个问题，影山扯了扯被汗水打湿了的T恤后背抱怨道，“你的房间，怎么还是没空调啊。”  
想到刚才的梦，日向更心虚了，一下子说不出话来，只是低头看着手心。  
沉默让房间的空气变得又热了几分。就算低着头，日向也感觉到影山在盯着他。虽然前一分钟还在心里豪言壮志，但一觉醒来后对方就这么躺在身边睡得正香的惊讶还是让他乱了阵脚。  
而且，第一个问题他还没得到答案。  
“所以你为什么来我家……”  
影山依旧看着他不说话，日向悄悄地抬起头正想窥探下他的脸色时，才终于开口了。  
“……抱歉。”  
他没想到影山会先道歉。但是在他说点什么之前，影山又接下去说道：  
“但是跑回来相亲是你不对。”  
说着又恶狠狠地瞪了过来。  
因为无聊的吵架而同意回家相亲，这确实是自己不对。日向本来就决定了回去后向影山道歉的。  
“抱歉…！不会再有第二次了！”  
“啊？你已经去过了？”  
听到意料之外的答案，原本就在瞪着他的影山一下子靠了过来。反正影山总是一副凶巴巴的样子，或者说可怕的也只有表情而已，日向在很久以前就不再害怕了。只是这次确实是自己不对，内心怀抱着歉意，他小心翼翼地说道：  
“嗯……今天上午，一回来就被叫去了。”看到影山啧了一下，连忙又补充道，“不会再联系的。”  
“我知道你不会，但是，”他在影山原本只是生气着的眼睛里看到了另一种感情，“不爽就是不爽。”  
明明来道歉的是影山，但现在完全变成了自己理亏的状态。日向已经从“有非法入侵者”的惊吓中走了出来。难得的假期，难得一起回来，与其继续冷战还不如去乌野的“心碎山坡”比一比冲刺跑——  
“原谅我吧？”他伸出腿，轻轻地踢了踢影山。  
影山像是没有理会这个“求和”的信号，只是看了看他，叹了口气，起身去关上了窗。  
“诶？这样会很热……”  
日向没有搞清楚他的意图，只是茫然地看他关上窗，然后坐回自己面前。直到影山伸出手，略为粗糙的拇指在他的脸颊上摩挲，下一个瞬间大脑就被熟悉的味道浸染，这种熟悉感也熟练地挑动了他的情绪。  
“什么啊…突然。”  
“吃醋。”  
影山这么说着，嘴唇再一次重叠。  
他意识到这个房间又被变成了一个完美的密室。  
反正家里没人。日向这么想着，因自己而生的这种感情，他觉得并不坏。  
房间角落里的电风扇实在是聊胜于无，因为梦里来自过去的热度而躁动的身体燃烧得飞快。  
午睡中渗出的汗水带着的荷尔蒙的味道，早已是他日常的一部分。再也没有什么青涩和拙劣，这个人对自己了如指掌到了令人讨厌的地步。喜欢的地方、讨厌的地方、他的弱点、连自己都不知道的东西，影山全部一清二楚。  
被汗水染上深色的T恤也被高温舍弃了，光是皮肤就已经足够炽热。  
呼吸变得急促，血液全都往一个地方涌去，灼热的感情在手心中膨胀，让他感到目眩。  
失去了重心的身体倒在了榻榻米上，和记忆里一样的蔺草的味道。  
覆盖在日向上方的影子挡住了窗外的阳光，他就这样被那双黑色的眼睛所笼罩，深邃的瞳孔中映出的是29岁的自己。  
他看着影山。好像在看着影山，又好像在看遥远的记忆。在国外打联赛时的影山，在阿德勒时的影山，毕业时说着再见的影山，在体育馆和自己打架的影山，初中时站在球网对面的影山。  
是窗户的隔音太差还是蝉鸣太响，今天依旧觉得外面好吵。  
蝉只有在夏天中才能生存。  
他发觉可能从一开始，自己就已经被这个人捕获。  
日向伸出了手，为了拉近与这双眼睛的距离。  
他也在渴求着影山。  
身体最柔软的地方就这样被快乐所侵蚀，让他想要捕获更深更多的愉悦。不仅仅是记忆，现在、以及未来，他都想要捕获。除此以外的思考和犹豫就像是无用的装饰品一样，答案从一开始就只有一个。  
——影山好像突然想起了什么，停下了动作。  
“你妹妹呢？”  
父亲不到夜里不会回来，母亲要去给小夏的训练帮忙。  
“她们傍晚才回来。”  
“那就好。”  
“担心被看到吗？”  
“这幅样子还是免了吧。”  
这么说着，他听到了靠过来的影山的胸口传来的心跳声。  
好吵，好热。  
“下次让我穿着西装来见吧。”  
影山的行为和所说的话依旧毫无关联性，也丝毫没有停下来的意思。  
在这种时候说这话是多么地狡猾。  
不给他思考的余地，也不等待他的答案。

可恶，又被影山抢先了。日向用仅剩的理智想着。  
明明他想要先说的。


End file.
